Kamren vs Alex
Kamren vs Alex is the second installment of FRB. It features rap battle maker Kamren The Person, against rap battle maker and music review, Alex. It was released to SoundCloud on June 3rd, 2019. Cast Kamren The Person as himself Alex as himself Lyrics Kamren The Person: Alright, Julian, it’s time to see which one of us is the better fedora boy. Why don’t you fucking bring it? Alex: Oh, so I did good in the royale and now I gotta beat down this bitch? LET’S GET BACK DOWN TO BUSINESS! Alex: Kamren? You mean the guy that got semi-primed? Boy, do I remember why we banned him Who’s Youtube content could be boiled down to: “LOL, I’M NERDY AND I’M RANDOM” Eh, I see through whatever bullshit sob story apology you wrote up Out here sounding like if Dragonsblood had his fucking nose plugged! “Ollo everyone!” Man, shut the fuck up, you sound ridiculous. I’ll punch the four eyes off this lunatic! Who thinks he can win? That shit’s delirious. It’s pretty sketchy going toe-to-toe with me bro with that World War I Radio Microphone Sheesh! I mean, your biggest feat is barely scraping by and defeating Honeycombs! And on the subject of Kris, it’s pretty funny. He was on one background, dabbing, lip-syncing was off, and his camera was blurry And you beat him lyrically...so I suppose...congratulations? But somehow in that battle, his side was more appealing than your face is! I mean, that acne’s giving this bitch a legitimate landscape Yet he still posts what seems like 10 selfies a day, pulling the same damn face! Seems you’re well versed in hood movies! This racist bitch might shoot me, how uneasy! Especially when you’re looking like the poster boy for “Upcoming School Shooters Weekly!" Stop posting vlogs, you’re really not that interesting I’d call your old battles crap, but you went and did it for me Improperly casted Dustin as Discord, and everyone’s said it! But don’t worry! I won’t! You’re safe! All I’ll say is your biggest mistake was making the decision to create battles in the first place! Kamren The Person: Are you done yet? Good, bout time you shut your mouth Couldn't tell if that was your verse or another song you're trying to push out Don't look surprised I'm calling you out, you invited me to do this So fuck the damn buildup, and lets get down to business! Didn't write our lines together, cause you're afraid of what I'll say Then again, I'd act the same too if I argued with a mole for two hours straight Handed over the biggest server? Noticed by Anthony Fantano? No one gives a shit about your clout, so stay put in Todd’s Shadow Funny you mention Kris, I’m still waiting for part three You took my name out of my series and made it “Julian vs Anything” Wanna talk about semi-prime? Didn’t you say you had regrets, Of not defending me in the first place? Damn, there goes my respect Go make another series, maybe one you’ll actually commit to Cause as far as I’m concerned, YouTube doesn’t care about your reviews Unless it’s about celebrity beef, you should be specialized with that Leave the fedoras to me, lemur. Trying to be rich is making me laugh From making me admin in your server to the praise, I thank you a bunch But making me S Tier in the royale, umm, sucking up a bit much? Call yourself an adult all you want, this was still child's play The Beast best run away, cause I’m the predator and you’re my prey! Trivia * This is both Kamren's and Alex's second appearance in the series.